A night for fireworks
by Silentlamb
Summary: Miroku's got Sango all to himself for just one night. Will it be the perfect night to make a move, or get punched? Oneshot. First try Mirsan.


_**This thought appeared in my head so I decided to write about it. Personally, I think it's very cute. But it's up to you guys. So please review. **_

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, then Miroku would learn that Sango doesn't like being touched.  
**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

**A night for fireworks:**

Sango sat down on a mat and took a deep breath. 'Ok, relax. Look at your options here: Ok, so Inuyasha went with Kagome back to her homeland. And Kaede went on a journey to another village to help those suffering disease... I guess that leaves Shippo, no, wait, he went to try camping by himself. Well then, I guess that leaves Kirara-- Damn! Kirara went with Shippo to make sure he doesn't kill himself. Great, just great. That leaves me all alone with--'

"My dear Sango." A charming male voice broke her from her thoughts and she flinched when she heard him.

'Crap. J- just d- do- don't panic. He won't try anything unless you let him know your on to him. If that happens, he'll keep coming like the pervert that he--"

"OW! Sango, what was that for?"

"Huh?" Sango looked down and saw that she jerked her arm out without her realizing it and popped the young monk, Miroku, on the nose.

"Ow... feisty today, eh Sango?" Miroku asked, holding his nose. With his other hand, he put it on Sango's shoulder. Sango winced again, but let it go when she found it wasn't anything perverted.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. 'Well, I guess this wasn't as bad as I expected..." She thought, and drifted off into her own thoughts, oblivious to the world. Unaware that the dreaded hand on her shoulder skated down her back until it found a familiar area.

Miroku grinned to himself and all was peaceful until...

SMACK!

"Dammit, you pervert, won't you ever listen!" She screamed at him.

"Miroku rubbed a bright red, flaming almost, slap mark on his cheek. 'It was all worth it my dear Sango.' He thought, smiling to himself.

'Uh-oh.' Sango thought. "What are you smiling at, you pervert?" She asked without a twinge of sympathy in her voice.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how beautiful you look." Miroku said.

"Sango's heart skipped a beat. 'He... what?"

She loved him and he loved her back, only... they only kinda knew that they liked each other. Sango wasn't sure because of all the womanizing he does. And Miroku wasn't sure because whenever he touched her or another woman, or asked her or any other pretty girl to bare his child, she would hit him. Be it with her fist, her boomerang, or a large boulder.

Back to the story, Sango was startled and breathing heavy. Miroku was worried that he had said something wrong. Meanwhile, Sango was thinking hard about this. Was he joking or was this just a little thing for him to try and grope her? She needed to be alone for a little bit.

"Sango? Where are you going?" Miroku asked as Sango got up and began to make her way to the door.

"Just going to the hot-springs, TO BE ALONE." She said, putting a lot of emphasis on the last part.

"Ah..." Miroku replied, closing his eyes and smiling again, letting his mind wander. This was the thing she was waiting for. She could tell what he was thinking and waited for an excuse to punch him. That, and she most definitely did NOT want to be made into a peep show.

She wound back and socked Miroku right between the eyes, knocking him clear out.

She put her hands on her hips and grinned with victory at the knocked out monk sprawled on the floor. With that she went out the door and headed towards the hot-springs.

But poor Sango didn't realize that over the years, Miroku had slowly turned immune to Sango's brutal punches. Sure it hurt like hell, but his brain had been bruised so many times that his skull put another layer of protection. He was knocked out only for about 2 minutes.

Miroku soon woke up and as soon as he was sure she had left, then he got up and followed her out.

-----------

Sango jumped in and created a huge splash and came up smiling. Ah, this was a wonderful feeling not worrying about that pervert.

But Sango couldn't hide the feeling of being watched. She submerged herself except for the head. In the water, her hands brushed against the bottom, looking for rocks. In the meantime, she scanned the trees.

An obvious rustle was heard in the bushes. Sango quickly grabbed the first rock that her hand touched and hurled it into the bushes.

It hit something and whatever it was yelped. A deer came out of the bushes and galloped into the darkness, making small splashes as it's hooves went into the pool and back onto land.

'Huh. I guess he wasn't peeping on me this time.' Sango thought and, feeling more secure, stood up and stretched. The water went up to her stomach.

Ah, but Miroku knew better then to be out in the open. Every time he did, he came out unconscious. So, he climbed a tree.

He sat on a stout branch and watched, grinning from ear to ear.

Now, let me tell you a little about that branch Miroku took refuge on. It could hold heavens above... when it was young. It could take anything... when it was young. Alas, as it got older, termites got into it and its prime is now gone. The termites started to infest at base and worked its way in. But on the outside, it looks tough. But in reality, there was just so much it could take before just snapping off.

And a 200 something pound man was really pushing it. A sharp, ear-splitting echoed across the land. Sango jerked up at the noise.

"Damn...' Miroku thought, then had a sinking feeling and then shouted in his head, 'Oh no, I'm gonna fall!' As another sharp crack of wood splitting erupted from the branch.

Sango was staring at the tree with a smooth, decent sized rock in her hand, tossing it up in the air, and catching it again in her hand.

"No, Sango please!" A scared, desperate voice cried out from the tree. Yep, definitely him.

"Pervert!" She shouted and threw the stone with all her might at the tree where Miroku so clearly was.

It whistled through the air(I'm not entirely sure if that could happen, but eh) and disappeared in the trees. It missed Miroku but it got the branch he was sitting on, clinging for dear life.

The already half broken branch gave all the way and the once mighty wood came crashing to the ground, bringing down everything in it's way.

Miroku jumped off to avoid being killed. Sango tried to flee but Miroku landed on her.

Miroku sat there in shock, blinking the water out of his eyes. The thing that broke his fall was now underwater, bubbles popping out of the water until they began to slow down. The pool exploded as Sango came up as fast as she could and Miroku was sent flying. "I can't BREATHE!" She screamed. She had managed to get a towel with her, but now it was soaking wet.

Branches still fell and small twigs splashed into the water, the stout branch was slowly falling because of all the other branches in it's way, slowing it down. But it finally fell to the ground and squashed Miroku on the torso where he was thrown.

Sango sat there in the water, coughing from nearly drowning and Miroku was shouting in pain as the branch crunched down on his back.

-------------------

The sun was sinking at an alarmingly fast rate and was a deep red. The sky was pink and a flock of about five birds flew across the sky.

Sango was still breathing heavy from the near death experience and couldn't believe that she was helping with Miroku's injuries by wrapping a bandage around his torso.

But Miroku was just happy to be alive. But he was also quite pleased that Sango was helping him. Normally it was Kaede or someone. Never her, Sango was afraid that he would try something.

But it was a problem that was to the right of him, kneeling over, her rear end just waiting to be groped. Miroku's hand was twitching.

'Don't ruin the moment, whatever you do. She trusts you, so don't kill the trust. Don't even move..."  
"Uhh... Miroku?" Sango asked. He was being unusually twitchy and restless. She had best finish up quickly.

She tied up the knots and got up. "Sango?" Sango turned.

"Uh, well... thank you. You saved my life." Miroku said quietly. Sango paused for a little, and seeing that he was finished, turned around again.

Miroku made a sharp yell, like he was dying. Sango flew around and in the next second was at his side. "What, what is it?" Sango quickly asked, and eeped when she felt someone's hand on her backside. (He pulled that trick before in the episode when Miroku had cuts in his wind tunnel and had to get it mended.)

Sango punched him in the eye to make him let go of her, then reached over and whacked him over the head with a kettle. Miroku, who was laying down in the first place, lay limp when that blow chipped a crack in his skull.

Sango still, even though assaulted, sat by his side throughout the night, because of his previous injuries.

----------------

"Woah." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. Sango was sleeping, cuddled up next to Miroku, while Miroku looked knocked out in his sleep, with a black eye and a large bump on his head. And wrapped around his chest was a bandage that looked like a big injury happened recently.

"Something must've happened." Inuyasha said.

"I don't think we should leave them alone anymore. I don't think Miroku will survive." Kagome said. "Although, they do look cute together." She giggled.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_** I thought it was cute. Well, kinda perverted, cause, Miroku's perverted, but still cute... in the end I guess. Please review.  
**_


End file.
